


Meeting the boyfriend

by VeryAwkwardWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAwkwardWrites/pseuds/VeryAwkwardWrites
Summary: Tony sees a future with Steve, but before anything could go further Steve needed to meet his clingy, doey eyed, 3 year old that was Tony's whole world. Peter Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 233





	Meeting the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but I hope you enjoy reading.

Tony's pov

Okay, big day. Steve, my boyfriend of a year and 8 months was meeting my 3, almost 4 year old. This was normally hard enough, Peter's never seen me in a romantic relationship before but my baby is also pretty shy near new people.

Which Steve, totally understands. He's been so good about why I can never stay over night and my schedule around Peter. I just love him so much and I really want Peter too. So I've read basically every article on what to do and my plan was set in motion 3 days ago.

I talked to Steve and laid down some ground rules, being a little to stern but my baby was involved. 1, he wasn't staying over. 2, it was only dinner. 3, no PDA. 4, Peter only thinks he's a friend. 5, 90% of my attention was going to be on Peter. 

Then I had to speak with Peter about it, everywhere said not to make it a random meeting. I was going to prepare Peter for it, even if that meant he was going to be extra clingy these next few days. "Hey Peter, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah daddy!" He cheered, setting down his huge Lego block on his play mat and waddling over to me. Looking up to me with huge curious and excited doey eyes.

"I have a new friend I want you to meet." I started with a smile, lifting him onto my lap so he could hug onto me like I knew he wanted to. 

"When?" His smiled dropped and he hugged my arm, his little chubby checks were getting red like he was going to cry too.

"Thursday, we're going to make pizza and cookies. Just me and you and then he's gonna come over. Is that okay?" Peter loved to cook with me, or really do anything that we can do together. So that's our fun activity before they meet, calm him down and everything. 

Then my little boy sat for nearly a minute in silence, I could see the gears turning in his head as he thought it all over. "Bambi bear come?" 

"Of course, we can get him a new outfit too." I whispered and tickled him, making him erupt into giggles and gaining back his infectious smile. I'll consider this a success.

°•°•

"Okay Peter, that's enough dough. Let's wash the bowl then your face." I scooped him up in my arms to stop him from eating too much raw dough. Steve would be here any minute now, Peter's teddy got a new bowtie, and the pizza was currently cooking down.

"Cookies in the oven?" He questioned after I sat him on the counter while washing the spoon he had been eating off of. 

"Yes Bambi, cookies should be done when we finish dinner." Should be a little before that but I'm not leaving Peter and Steve alone in a room yet.

"Then bath time?" Peter questioned, kicking his legs back and forth excitedly. He loved bath time, and afterwards he was so tired putting him to bed was so easy. 

"Yep, bath time then bed time. Same as every night." He clapped as soon as Friday alerted us someone was on their way up. Steve was here so I grabbed a rag and whipped off Peter's dirty face. "You ready?"

"Up." He demanded and I obligated, even if I should have corrected his words first since he's older enough to be speaking in multiple sentence, just didn't like to.

I carried my hiding son over to the elevator just in time to see the doors open and Steve's eyes light up. I had to resist my first instinct to walk over and kiss him instead I kissed the top of my son's head and rubbed his back. "Hey Steve, this is my munchkin." Peter only lifted his head for a moment to look back before snuggling into my chest more.

"Hi Peter. I'm Steve." Steve tried but Peter didn't seem to move, that was okay. It was going to be slow at first, I mean I wanted to punch Stevie when we first met.

"He's Captain America." He mumbled to me, I don't really let him watch our mission or know what I do but I have mentioned Captain America a few times since he was my childhood idol and boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is. He works with me and auntie Tasha." That's when he untucked himself and started to sit up, looked up to me and Steve.

"You know auntie Tasha?" Peter loved Natasha, sometimes more than me. I was slightly jealous of how close they got, it was back when Peter wasn't as shy too. 

"I do, she's really nice." Make it to be Nat that makes my son like Steve, guess that's the best common interests they could have.

"She's the best. She taught me to throw kanives." Yes my son does pronounce it ka-nives. He sounds words out loud like any new readers would and says you have to pronounce the K. 

"That's really cool." I don't think it's cool my 3 year old sometimes throws blocks like knives during tantrums but they're getting along so I'm just nodding and smiling.

"Daddy, the pizza." He reminded me, probably getting really hungry around this time. We have a routine and I'm going to do my best to keep it. 

"Yes the pizza! Petey helped me make pizza and cookies for tonight, he's a really good cook." I explained as we all walked through the living room into the dining room where the pizza was already sitting on the table. Cheese pizza only since Peter is picky.

"I can't wait to try it then. Your daddy's never cooked for me before." That's a lie, I made him eggs once but they burned and we both agreed to throw them away. Steve's a better cook anyways. 

Then Peter predicably got a little jealous, hugged onto me while looking like a kicked puppy to Steve mumbled."Only cooks for me." I can't imagine how he'd react if he saw Steve trying to kiss me.

"Underoos, you gonna sit in your high chair with Bambi bear?" Bambi bear always got his own plate of play food so Peter could feed him like I fed Peter. But I didn't think that was happening today. 

"No, I sit with you. Steve sit there." He pointed to the chair right of the head chair, to the right was his high chair so it made since that's where our guest would sit. 

"Okay. Who's this?" Steve questioned, pointing at Peter's now abandoned teddy bear.

"My bambino, he has pizza too." I beemed at my son's use of Italian, since I think I've spoken more of that to him than English. 

"So you're a grandfather Stark? And you call me old." Steve teased me as he dished out the pizza since my arms were otherwise occupied with a child.

"Daddy, it's not nice to call people old." No but the guys as old as my father so I think he's kinda old.

"No it's not, baby."I remained him, just cause I do it doesn't mean he should. But He just kept looking to me with a pout. "What that look for?" I asked while pinching his cheeks slightly to stop his quivering bottom lip. 

"You gotta say sorry. Hurt his feelings." Both of our hearts melted at his whine, even if he's just following what I always taught him it was so cute.

"I'm sorry Steve for calling you old." I was still going to call him an old Capsical. It wasn't mean, I did it lovingly but Peter couldn't tell that. 

"It's okay, Tones." Of course he instantly forgave me then Peter kissed my cheek and went back to eating his pizza, I could get used to having them both here.

The rest of dinner went on well, a few jokes and trying to hold back that we're more than friends. Then Peter started drifting off half way through, dinner was running a little long but I had Steve get the cookies out. 

"Daddy, it's bath time." He whined, not caring at all for the sugary treats put out in front of him. 

"You can have a bath tomorrow, it's bed time after you eat your cookie." I didn't want to ruin his routine but he was tired, it was better if he just went to bed sooner than later.

"Not fair." He muttered, head leaning over to lay down on my arm again. Poor boy could barley keep his eyes open."We get a story.

"You drive a hard bargain but I'll read you a story." First he's gonna need to brush his teeth, change, then it'll be story time, but I'll have to guide him through all that.

"Mr Steve come too?" 

"Steve, wanna hear a bedtime story?" I told him the night would be over by dinner, because I didn't expect Peter to want Steve to come. I thought he'd convince me to let him in my bed tonight.

"I'd love to." I smirked. See Peter is a very smart kid, for bedtime we read Bruce's books cause the kid loves them, Steve won't understand a word. 

The night that was supposed to end with a wave goodbye at the elevator after dinner, ended up with us both tucking Peter in and me reading him a story. It was sweet, so much more domestic than I ever thought I'd ever be.


End file.
